


Therefore, I will stare at you

by rovio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: Otabek spends a week in Hasetsu. Katsuki is unreasonably attractive.





	Therefore, I will stare at you

**Author's Note:**

> _And you sir, you're very attractive. Therefore, I will stare at you._
> 
> A bit of an experimental format!

"Come on, you have to come here," Yuri whines. He does sound pretty pathetic. "Or I'm going to kill those two."

"I'm not going to help you to hide the bodies," Otabek says. He booked the cheapest flight two days ago.

Yuri snorts. "Liar."

 

1

Katsuki's smile is soft and polite when Otabek finally steps in.

"Welcome to Yu-Topia," he says and bows his head, dark hair falling into his eyes.

_Oh_ , Otabek thinks, and then he says, "Thanks," and feels like an idiot.

 

"Stop screwing around and just use a fork," Yuri finally snaps.

Katsuki's hand closes around Otabek's and adjusts his grip on the chopsticks. "Like this."

The pork cutlet bowl is good but Otabek is too distracted to appreciate it properly.

 

"I can't come in." Otabek points at the sign above the door. "No tattoos."

It's almost a relief because a naked Katsuki? Not something he could handle tonight.

Then Katsuki says over Yuri's protests, "It's fine. We're the only ones here this late."

 

Otabek throws himself onto the bed and closes his eyes.

The picture of Katsuki getting into the bath is painted behind his eyelids in great detail.

He slides a hand into his pants with a sigh. It's just him and no one will know.

 

2

He still can't look Katsuki in the eye, opting to stare at his plate.

"Jetlag?" Katsuki asks. "You don't have to get up so early."

Otabek goes back to bed, but he doesn't sleep.

 

Hasetsu is beautiful in broad daylight. The photos Otabek has seen didn't do it justice.

Yuri gives Otabek a tour and shows the city off like it's his own.

Otabek buys the Katsuki poster mostly to piss Yuri off. That Katsuki blushes is an unexpected bonus.

 

Katsuki laughs at something Yuri says or just at Yuri, and Nikiforov catches him looking.

Otabek stares back at him. What else is he supposed to do?

Apparently nothing because Nikiforov only tilts his head and looks away, smiling slightly.

 

"Seriously?" Yuri says, incredulous.

Maybe talking about this was a bad idea. Otabek shrugs. "He's hot."

It's true. From the sudden flush on Yuri's face, he knows it too.

 

3

Sometimes Otabek forgets that Yuri was raised by Russian wolves and that a friendship is a new concept to him.

"Are you going to stare at his ass all day?" Yuri asks loudly over the breakfast.

Otabek understands friendship. It's the only thing keeping him from strangling Yuri.

 

It stops him from pushing Yuri off the castle's rooftop too.

"Yeah, they were so fucking embarrassing." Yuri's grin isn't nice at all. "I bet you would've enjoyed it."

A naked Katsuki stretching on the roof? Otabek would have.

 

Yuri needles him all day.

"Look, he's bending over again, bet your dick likes that. The walls are thin, you could hear everything if you'd stand behind their door. You were totally ogling him in the bath, pervert."

It's a small mercy that no one else hears him.

 

"You want to talk about this? Fine." Even Otabek's patience has a limit. "How many times have _you_ jacked off to him?"

Yuri's face goes bright red and tight and then he storms out without a word.

Otabek leans on the table and buries his head in his arms. 

 

4

"Yurio went shopping with Victor and Mari," Katsuki says in the morning over a steaming cup of tea.

Shopping turns into cleaning turns into jogging. Yuri avoids him all day.

Otabek gets to spend time with Katsuki and Nikiforov instead.  


 

It's not the first time Otabek thinks Katsuki is attractive. He has eyes.

He also has a type. Dark hair, athletic, spine of steel.

He really can't hate Nikiforov for getting there first, but he kind of wants to.

 

He's used to people taking a second look at his back.

"It looks nice," Katsuki says and Otabek shivers. "Sometimes I wish- Well, it doesn't matter."

At night, Otabek dreams of touching the wings inked on Katsuki's ankles.

 

Yuri wakes him up in the middle of the night. "I haven't counted. Too many. Happy now?"

Otabek recognizes an apology when he hears one.

"Ecstatic."

 

5

The beach is nice.

Yuri and Nikiforov hate running on the sand, so it's just him and Katsuki.

It's nice too, and no one sees if Otabek's eyes linger on Katsuki's sweaty skin a little bit too long.

 

The brisk wind ruffles Katsuki's shaggy hair and Otabek isn't the only one who stares at him.

"Yuuri!" Nikiforov laughs and reaches out to touch. "I love it!"

Yeah, well, who doesn't?

 

Yuri burns an alarming shade of red and hisses if someone gets too close to him

"I did warn you," Nikiforov says smugly, his own nose way too red too.

Katsuki offers them aloe vera cream and spreads it gently on Nikiforov's face. Otabek looks away.

 

"I don't want to talk about it."

Yuri is prickly and defensive and has his arms wrapped around his knees on the bed.

Fine.

 

6

They wake up in the same bed, Yuri's feet on Otabek's face.

"Stop whining, you big baby, they're clean."

It ends with Yuri in a headlock, refusing to give in, and both of them late for breakfast.

 

Yuri can't stay under the sun too long so they go to the nearest shopping center.

The onslaught of Katsuki merchandise is a bit too much. If there's something his face isn't on, Otabek has yet to find it. 

He gets a toothbrush just because it makes Yuri laugh.

 

It makes Nikiforov laugh too.

Then he asks in a different tone entirely, "Did you see the makeup campaign he did for Shiseido? You should."

Later in his bedroom, Otabek finds the YouTube video and thinks, _oh, fuck me, and fuck you too, Nikiforov_.

 

Otabek isn't stupid enough to think it's anything but a crush.

He knows he'll get over it with time and distance.

Still, it's difficult to imagine that now when all he can think is _KatsukiKatsukiKatsuki_.

 

7

He travels lightly so he's ready to go right after breakfast.

They take the train to Fukuoka because no one trusts Otabek to find his way to the airport by himself.

That's what they say, anyway.

 

Katsuki and Nikiforov sit side by side and hold hands in the train.

Yuri rolls his eyes but Otabek can see how his jaw tightens.

Otabek is lucky. At least he can get away.

 

"Sorry I was a dick," Yuri says.

"You'll always be welcome here," Katsuki says.

Otabek gets to hug him too so all in all, the trip was a success.

 

He leans back on his seat and closes his eyes.

It was nice. It's also nice to go home.

He wonders when Yuri will find the Katsuki earbuds under his pillow and grins.

 

*

"Come back here so I can kill you," Yuri says, earbuds dangling from his fingers. "You bastard."

"I thought you wanted to kill them, not me."

"I changed my mind." Yuri's biting back a smile, Otabek can tell. "They can live."


End file.
